March of Rome: Glory to Chaos and the Downfall of Equestria!
by Moonreaper666
Summary: Part of my alternate Wh40k universe. The God-Emperor has fallen, though Horus lay dead the Horus Heresy is a success. Spreading their taint to the multiverse, trillions either convert or die by the hands of Chaos. Roman Emperor Constantine embraced this new faith (rather than Christianity) and marches onto Equestria itself! Freedom fighters come to defend the ponies!


**Universe - 306 (Chaos Calendar: 008.M31)**

The voices of the warp are seductive and alluring, promising gifts of power beyond measure for those that follow the dark gods. Even the strongest of men can succumb to the whispers of the warp.

"What is this place!" -the man looks around and sees a distorted plane of existence.

Standing on a white glazing floor, the Roman soldier looks in front of him and sees FOUR spirits, which began to circle him

"This is the Immaterium, mortal," -the blue spirit spoke as it cast a spell on the mortal, illuminating his head and giving him small tidbits of lost knowledge

Though experiencing an event that would cause most mortals to tremble in fear, the Roman stood still.

"EXCELLENT! THIS ONE IS TRULY BRAVE AND STRONG!" -the red spirit cast it's on spell, covering the human's right arm in an intense red aura

With his red fist, he punched the ground and noticed the shock waves emitted throughout the floor.

"What do you want from me?" The man touches the green spirit

The strange pain causes the mortal to reel back, as the pain intensify and spread throughout his body. Still however, the Roman soldier stands hoping the pain would dissipate.

"Interesting" - the green spirit casts a spell, causing the mortal's pain to subside - "you have impress me, even though you wrongly relied on your hope to continue resisting the pain."

As the mortal slowly stands up the fourth spirit, glowing in a pink hue showered him with magical particles that removed all the scars from his body and beautified him to such perfection.

"Now... there is a true champion of Chaos!" The pink spirit tries to lick the Roman soldier much to his chagrin

"CAN YOU STOP!" said by the Roman

"YEAH SLANEESH! ENOUGH WITH YOUR HONOURLESS ACTS!" the red spirit charges the pink spirit causing them to fight

"Anyway -" the blue spirit comes closer "- we have seen the glory you will carve out in the name of your country... and we are SOOOOO sad that it was all for naught"

"The great lifestyle... that your empire has created... will be replaced with copycats that lack the respect for life, honor, sanctity and... family," the green spirit said much to the horror

"But there is hope for your country! Serve us and you will have more power and glory that you can even imagine!"

The mortal, having an unusually strong will, realizes that any bargain with these deities will have consequences. He thinks about everything and everyone he cared for. For he knows that the burden of his decision would fall on his family and his country.

"Why worry about the consequences? What else is there to lose when compared to the fall of Rome?

The two spirits stop their fighting and join their group.

"Awwwh... our greatest champion comes to great you!" said by the pink spirit

"FINALLY YOU'VE SHOWED UP! DO YOU REALIZE HOW IDIOTIC AND DISHONORABLE IT IS TO GIVE ME SUCH A CHILDISH ROLE!" -the red spirit flies up to the glowing silhouette, staring it with such fiery rage (Khrone does not approved of this childish act)

The Roman Emperor looks on with much confusion.

"Relax Khrone, you have spoiled the deception to your new champion."

"Deception?"

"Indeed, you are only seeing an illusion and a fraction of their... single-minded personalities."

"You've broken your Grandpa Nurgle's heart!" said by the green spirit

"I merely made it easier for you to relax in the presence of the TRUE gods. Their true form and personalities can be... maddening," said by the silhouette as it walk closer to Constantine

"Even with the deception revealed it doesn't change anything," said by the blue spirit

The Roman cowers in fear realizing that still the situation has not changed one bit.

"Tzeentch is right, we have foreseen you future and it is very... very bad."

"No..."

The five beings walk in circles around

(Ominous Latin/High Gothic Chanting)

Memories of the life he would have had appear in his mind.

"The barbarians come from the east and slaughter you fellow Romans like cattle," said by Khrone

"No."

"You family tears itself asunder and deceives you into KILLING you son!" said by Nurgle

"NO!"

"The children of the cross, which you supported tear the empire in half! Forcing Roman to fight Roman and shedding their kin's blood," said by Tzeentch

"NOOooo... stop!"

"Did we forget the part where your successors end becoming hedonistic sex addicts!" said by Slaanesh

"AAARRGGHHH!"

"And most of all, your precious Rome would tumble down into nothingness and its entire legacy scattered into the winds!" Said by Chaos Emperor Nero

"NOOOO!"

As the chanting increased in pace, another voice pierce the maelstrom of sounds and brought the Roman back to reality.

"My lord, it is time to wake up." said the psyker advisor

"NOOOOO!" said the Roman Emperor, Constantine the Great, as he opens his eyes

"My lord, Is there something troubling you?"

The Daemon Prince paused for a moment before he answered. "Nothing... it's just a dream."

"May I ask of what my lord?"

"The beginning of the path... to my ascension."

New ranks in the Forces of Chaos:

Chaos Overlord-a rank higher than Chaos Lord and the first rank of all Daemon Princes. Similar to a Necron Overlord, they command several Chaos Lords under them. Human and Xeno champions that have reached this position are only one-step from daemonic ascension! A Daemon Prince with this rank only controls one daemon world though he or she may control other planets as well.

Daemon King-Second rank of all Daemon Princes. These high-ranking Daemon Princes control an entire system of daemonically corrupted planets.

Daemon Emperor-Third and final rank for the Daemon Princes. The pinnacle of control; these Daemon Princes can control an entire sub-sector's worth of daemon worlds!

Waking up in sweat, Princess Celestia is feeling a strange vibe, for she knows that the end has come!

On the Daemon World of New Monarchia, a Dark Apostle from the Word Bearers Legion preaches to a crowd of peasants.

"He saw the light of truth, the warp-giving light of the Primordial Gods and with it the salvation of his own people!"

"With the holy light he had reformed a broken nation anew and brought all the barbarian tribes to heel as they witness the failure to accept the Primordial Truth!"

Roman Emperor Constantine disbands the tetrarchy and makes himself absolute ruler of the Roman Empire.

"With the holy light he had cleansed his empire of the heathens of the Cross and showed his fellow people the truth of the warp!"

The Roman Chaos Lord destroyed all the churches and imprisoned any Christian that still resisted his rule, turning them as mindless cannon fodder for his Sorcerers' dark spells.

"And with the Primordial Light he had brought his world into the glorious space of the warp!"

After subjugating or exterminating all that opposed his empire, Roman Emperor Constantine elevates to Daemonhood and transforms his world into a Daemon World.

**Time: 011.M31 or AD 309**

Now it is the year eleven of the 31st millennium. Four years of trials and perseverance have made the Roman Empire a force not to be reckoned with, for they will carve their legacy through the destruction of Equestria!

Despite all that he done to conquer both his own homeworld and the world of "Ice and Fire," this next conquest would prove to be the hardest challenge he will ever face.

Walking side by side with Vorpal, his sorcerer and advisor, Roman Emperor Constantine discusses with him invasion plans for another universe.

"You have found it?" Asked Daemon Prince Constantine

"Indeed my lord. Our cult has spread the true word of Chaos to the indigenous population. Though they lack any technological capability, their use of magic and flight may prove to be… problematic."

"But the world does meet the requirements?"

"Yes, the world naturally has a warp field truly capable of transporting entire armies from one universe to another."

"What is the current strength of our glorious armies?"

"Well sire, our army currently stands on twenty legions. Each legion numbers between forty thousand to over one million strong sire."

The Legions of Rome are assembling outside the Imperial Palace for some important event. Hundreds of thousands of men march alongside their Land Raider tanks and Whirlwind artillery. Thousands of auxiliaries also assembled for this special event.

Despite being a Daemon Prince, the Roman Emperor retains his human form. Both Constantine and the Chosen Emperor are members of a second wave of mortals that ascended to daemonhood. To stay in a warp-less area for long period, these daemon princes have two different forms. The daemon prince can transformed into daemon form, but forces him to enter the warp to heal and recover his energy reserves.

"And what is the current status of our navy?"

"We only have one ship, the battleship Romulus stands ready for warp jump."

Battlebarge Romulus. One of the first new battleships made after the Horus Heresy. Despite being obsolete, it is still a formidable spaceship. Combining human, demonic, and xeno technologies, this ship is a stepping-stone towards the development of a new powerful navy for the forces of Chaos!

"It's… only been three years since I have pledged myself to the Primordial Gods."

"Indeed, yet so much change in both our world and the entirety of the Chaos Imperium."

The Horus Heresy and the fall of the Imperium of Man have rapidly swelled the forces of Chaos. Once their 'curse' was lifted, the Dark Eldar simply became another pawn for the Ruinous Powers to use, killing or converting their kin for Chaos.

The Orks who normally are too simple minded to be pawns of the Chaos Gods fell to the machinations of Emperor Nero. Even though the orks would only follow the strongest Warboss, nobody said that the Warboss has to be an Ork. Emperor Nero simply proclaimed himself Master of the Warbosses and simply killed all those that challenge his rule over the orks. Since none can match the brutality and cunning of the Chaos Emperor, the Black Legion's leash on the Chaos Orks has never been broken. The Lost and the Damned features a large portion of the Orks as their meatshields.

The invasive Tyranids and undead Necrons resisted the Chaos onslaught, but are rapidly dwindling in number. Special biological weapons tainted with daemonic blood have infected a huge portion of the known Tyranid horde, causing some of the Hive fleets to splinter off and join the Chaos Imperium.

The Necrons were more difficult to sway towards the cause of Chaos but the foul Emperor of Chaos found the one true weakness of the Necrontyr.

The Necron dynasties, which rule over the Necrons since overthrowing their C'tan overlords, are disunited in both spirit and form. It was simple enough to drive the wedge between the dynasties much deeper but the diabolical mind of Nero thought of a more insidious plan to corruption the former soldiers of the Star Gods.

Using black magic and dark science, the smartest and diabolical minds of the Dark Imperium found a way to convert the Necrons were reborn back into the Necrontyr race. Now no longer metallic husk, but retaining all their deathlike power, these beings now serves as some of the toughest and most dangerous soldiers in the Chaos Imperium.

Under the Chaos Imperium, Nero discovered the Tau xeno. This short live race was assigned tutelage and protection of the Dark Mechanicum. The Tau quickly advances the technological prowess of the Dark Mechanicum to new heights. Slowly but surely, the Chaos Imperium will reclaim the lost knowledge of the Dark Age of Technology and will conquer the MULTIVERSE!

The Chosen Emperor's Black Legion and Abaddon's Sons of Horus, along with elements from the Word Bearers, Alpha Legion and Night Lords swiftly and brutally conquered the Star Wars universe. (Three months after the Horus Heresy)

Perturabo's Iron Warriors along with elements of the World Eaters and Angels of Bloodshed 'assisted' the Dark Lord Morgoth in his enslavement of Arda. (Middle Earth)

The majority of the World Eaters, Death Guard and Emperor's Children converge on the Dune universe where they unleashed such bloodshed, death and depravity that the Elder Scrolls universe surrender rather than become another horrific conquest.

The Sons of Malal, the Chaos God of Destruction and Anarchy, invaded the FTL universe, turning it into an utter hellhole.

Several other universes have fallen under the sway of Chaos, bolstering the minions of the Dark Gods to severe proportions!

However, the conquest of other universes proved to be slow and very dangerous. Warp travel to another universe proved to be time consuming and unpredictable. Most of the time the majority invading force would be stranded light years away from the main force, wasting time regrouping and allowing some of their prey to escape. Even in their own universe, they have failed to eradicate their enemies. Before his death, Primarch Corax rallied all those that resisted the forces of Chaos into exile, causing much grief for the Chaos Imperium.

Rome the capital itself was assaulted by the White Templars, the last remnants of Guardsmen and Astartes that were still loyal to the ideals of the Imperium of Man.

"I will personally lead the assault on this pathetic planet myself. I bring with me six of our finest legions!"

Chosen of Rome Strikeforce:

Four million Legionnaires

Eight hundred thousand Sentinels

One million bikes

Three thousand Land Raider Obliterators

Four hundred thousand Whirlwinds

?

Special Auxiliaries

(Classified Information)

Vorpal opened the door for his master. The Roman Emperor walks out to meet his soldiers. The entirety of the Roman army awaits the word of their emperor.

"Men of our glorious Empire! For repeatedly, our powerful nation of Rome has to ponder the ultimate question for the ultimate empire. Have we done all that we could to raise the glory of Rome to new heights?"

"NO!"

"Time and time again we are assaulted by filth that dare tarnish the work we have done in the name of Rome and our glorious Gods! Do we bow down to the transgression of our enemies or see their souls burn in the blood pits of Khrone?"

"BURN THE HERETICS!"

"Have we fellow Romans shed enough blood and tears in the name of Chaos?"

"NEVER!"

"Then... We shall conquer world after world... until the enemies of CHAOS ARE NO MORE!"

The Emperor's speech has energized the will of his troops. Their morale unbreakable and their zeal rivaled only by the most fanatical of the Word Bearers. The Chosen of Rome will fight and die 'till the end of Rome itself.

Chaos Roman Emperor Constantine and the Chosen of Rome board the flagship, Romulus. The ship is regularly updated since ending up in the hands of Rome a year ago. The Battlebarge has more than enough weaponry to obliterate three of the rebels' most powerful battleships!

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire…

"So… you can give ME a new body?" Said an ethereal black cloud of smoke

The dark Spirit of King Sombra meets the leader of the Chaos cult within the Crystal City. The local population, isolated from the world, was easily subverted by the preaching of the cult.

"Of course! Anything is possible with the power of the Dark Gods!" said the Cult Champion (Think of the cultist's voice in Dawn of War I)

"Hmm… what is it that you want?"

"We are always looking more people that are… capable of seeing the Primordial Truth. The victory of our gods cannot be stopped… only delayed. Join us in subjugating this world and you will have power that would pale in comparison!"

Agreeing to the cult leader's proposition, King Sombra's spirit possesses a Pony version of a dreadnought. As the dark rites embedded on its metallic skin activate, the dark lord feels a surge of power overflowing him.

"Yes! YESSSS! With this power, I can enact my revenge against those petty princesses! LET EQUESTRIA BURN! HA! HA! HA! HAHAHA…"

Meanwhile on the planet Terra, capitol of the Chaos Imperium…

"Ah… what a glorious day it is for the Dark Gods…" said by Nero, Chosen Emperor of Chaos

The Chosen One admires his beautiful armor and mask, carefully created by the Primordial Gods themselves before he initiated the Horus Heresy alongside Horus and Lorgar.

"How the great have fallen. Truly the shock in False Emperor's face in seeing my armor is… enjoying."

Indeed, Nero's armor is a perversion of what the God-Emperor wore.

Sitting in the Dark Throne, the de factor ruler of the Chaos Imperium smiles at the ignorance of… well everyone:

• The ignorance of the Alliance of Light as they rushed to the defense of Equestria, where they would meet their end,

• The ignorance of the Chosen of Rome for not realizing that they are simply the bait for the slaughter,

• And Finally, the ignorance of the Chaos Gods for giving him full command over their forces thus allowing him to wage his war against the multiverse itself!

Underneath his mask, the Dark Emperor giggle for the great tragedy that he would befall on all!


End file.
